


Better than it looks

by Lisenik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: Fluffy Endgame fix-it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Better than it looks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Все лучше, чем кажется](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816237) by [fandomStarbucks2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019), [Lisenik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik). 



Watching this old version of Steve gave Bucky a familiar feeling. Hydra. It’s one of their illusions again, implanted on him in narcotic nightmares. So many times ‘Steve’ rescued him from the slab, or from cryo, lead him through dim corridors just to turn him down to his torturers, with a friendly smile and a pat on a shoulder. So many times ‘Steve’ abandoned him, saying that he doesn’t want to drag a half-mad cripple along with him for entire life. Back then Hydra tried their best to twist every precious moment that could trigger his memory, and succeeded. Probably it was them again, messing with his mind, trying to prove Steve doesn’t need him.

Bucky forced some air through his clenched teeth and started to breathe the way Wakandian healers taught him. He was almost sure it is not a hallucination, but he had to assume that small possibility. In the meanwhile Steve handed his shield down to Sam, seemingly, together with one of those speeches that lead you all the way through hell without knowing how it happened. Sam’s face, when he looked at Bucky, was the face of Freedom and Democracy; poor guy still haven’t realized what he had got himself into. But something in old man’s moves caught Bucky’s attention, and as he watched Sam go he made up his mind to approach.

Steve avoided his gaze, trying hard to look guilty.

“Hey, Buck.”

“Hey yourself, you old fart,” said Bucky and than added, “I can’t call you ‘punk’ now, can I?”

Steve answered with an unworldly smile, like he was already seeing the light at end of the tunnel, “Help an old man up,” and outstretched his hand.

Bucky squeezed his wrist, supporting his elbow, and the same feeling of unreality came back. What eyes saw and what fingers felt just could not add up. Steve’s withered arm covered in pigment spots was strong and beefy by touch. Bucky froze, mouth open, raised his head to meet glazy blueish eyes, and said sharply, word by word:

“Steve Rogers, you sick bastard! How does the earth didn’t open and swallow you up!”

Steve grinned, pulled out his phone and tapped something on it. His face blurred, and a net of projection dots showed up. Stretching his back with a great relish, Steve shoved the mask in a pocket, took off camouflage gloves, and after a bit of thinking offered the left one to Bucky.

“Take it, might get useful.”

“Are you saying that an off-design old man’s arm is less noticeable than the metal one?”

“It’s adjustable, there’s an app for that. Stark made.”

“And he gave it to you why? To get back at me through you?”

“No. Natasha stole it and then shared.”

They both startled. 

“Get back at you?” “Natasha?”

Bucky snorted angrily.

“I nearly lost it seeing you like this. I thought Hydra caught me again and is now mashing up my brain. So, Natasha?..”

Now Steve really felt guilty.

“O, Bucky. I wasn’t thinking,” he said and hugged Bucky. He started talking a minute after, pushing his face into Bucky’s hair. “Natasha from the parallel reality that started when… well, sorry, even together with that Steve we could not catch you so you fell from the train anyway, but we found you in a few hours and nothing happened. Howard made an arm for you. It is a nice reality branch, as nice as it is possible. I am so sorry, Bucky, please, please forgive me.”

Bucky only squeezed him tighter and muttered through his teeth, “So you put on this wrinkly mug just to mess with Sam, your best friend, by the way? I wish I could tear off your filthy lying tongue and shove it up your ass!”

“I, as a matter of fact, haven’t said a word of untruth,” Steve stepped back, letting Bucky watch his sly smile in suspicion. “I really want to live an ordinary life with a person I love.”

“And the ring?” Bucky only just noticed that it was real, not a part of the hologram. “Why did you put the ring on, you fucking disguiser?”

“Yes, the ring,” Steve started patting his pockets and fished out a tiny box. His smile grew even more sly. “James Buchanan Barnes, will you do me the honor...”

“I’ll kill you!” Bucky snapped up and grabbed half-opened box. “Give it to me, you punk.”


End file.
